


Merry Christmas, Ya Filthy Animal

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Chocolate Cupcakes [15]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: sam x reader
Series: Chocolate Cupcakes [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413247
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Merry Christmas, Ya Filthy Animal

After Halloween, it seemed like time was racing by, not only getting closer to the holidays but the twins birthday was coming up at the beginning of December. You were starting to feel cranky because of the cast, so thankfully a week before Thanksgiving, the doctor finally put your leg in a walking cast.

It felt so good to walk out of his office that you almost danced instead. “This feels great!” You exclaimed. “Now I can help your mother with Thanksgiving dinner and I can play with the kids more, and more importantly, I can play with you again.” You pulled Sam by his tie closer so you could wrap your hands behind his head and kiss him.

* * *

His hands moved to your hips and he held you tight. “Oh, I plan on playing…” Sam smirked, the two of you having decided to stick to making out and such. Sex hadn’t been on the table since you left the hospital. Most nights you just wanted him close by. You were getting a bit antsy.

“Good.” You chuckled. “Because I have something for you.”

He kissed you gently. “What’s that?”

Reaching into your purse, you pulled out a change of address forms, moving you from your apartment to his house- completely filled out. “ _Only_ if you want it, though.” You added.

He smiled, dimples popping, he picked you up, hugging you tight. “Of _course_ I want it! So when did you have in mind? I can probably get Dad, Dean and Adam to help move on Thanksgiving.”

“Sam! We can’t ask them to move me on a holiday,” you chuckled. “Maybe that weekend though, if I know Adam he already has my stuff packed.”

You were so glad that he was sticking around, he had taken over the lease on your apartment, after going to work at John’s garage. He seemed to be adapting well to having two older brothers and Mary made him feel more welcome than he thought she should have.

Sam couldn’t stop grinning, holding you close. “I know I already wake up next to you most mornings, but I can’t wait to finally know it’s _every_ morning!” He was so excited.

“And _technically_ , that really makes me not the nanny.” You laughed.

“Man, and saying I’m sleeping with the nanny had such a nice ring to it…” He joked, making you slap his arm. “Although, now you’ll be playing stay home mom, which, I must say, I love so much more.”

“Well, at least until I finish school,”you added.

His smile got bigger, “Then I can say I’m sleeping with the hot teacher,” he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

You laughed at him, “I think Dean is rubbing off on you.”

“I’d rather rub off on you.”

“Then how about we get home…”

Sam spun you once. “I’m so happy it’ll be **_OUR_** home!”

* * *

You laid there next to Sam, head on his chest, both of you covered in a thin layer of sweat. He ran his fingers lightly up and down your back, “I will never say it enough, but I am so glad that I met you, I love you.”

You picked your head up, chin resting on his chest, “I love you, too. Let’s see how you feel after spending the holidays with my dysfunctional family,” you grinned.

He laughed. “I’ve dealt with Cas a lot already.” Sam pointed out. “I’m excited for our first Christmas together.”

“I need to go shopping for their birthday still.” You sighed.

“We can do that together, I’ll talk to Mom and see if she will watch them this weekend,” Sam said kissing the top of your head. “But now, we need to get up, it’ time for me to go pick the dynamic duo up.”

“Can I go with you? I’ve missed picking them up from school,” you smiled.

“Like I would say no to that?” He smiled. “You need help?”

You shook your head. “I can move around better now!” While you were still limited clothing wise, you opted for a pair of comfy sweats and one of Sam’s t-shirts.

He grinned at you, “Nice choice, although it makes me want to put you back in bed.”

“Later,” you giggled. “Let’s go get the rug rats!”

Sam watched you for a moment, a thought passing through about one day you saying that about your own. Shaking it off, he quickly got dressed. “Come on, let’s go get our kids.” He smiled, kissing you on the cheek and letting you move towards the door first.

‘ _Our kids_.’ You liked the sound of it, your mind thinking about the baby. You often wondered if it had been a boy or a girl, whether or not he or she would have dimples. You shook your head, Sam would pick up on the shift of your mood. One day, when the time was right, it would happen. You had already considered having the IUD removed, since it had obviously not helped. You looked over at Sam nervously.

“Hey, what’s on your mind?” Sam asked, seeing that you looked sad. He squeezed your hand, “I think about it, too. One day, when the time is right, it’ll happen again.”

“I wanted to ask you what you thought of my getting the IUD removed?” you said nervously.

His heart skipped a beat. “You mean…. To _try_? Or _just_ to get rid of it?” There was no use getting excited over a possible child if that wasn’t what she meant.

“Well, honestly, it wasn’t very effective, and I did some research and found that there is a fifty percent higher chance of miscarriage with an IUD, and if it’s meant to happen I don’t think it would be a bad thing. Do you?” you asked, heart racing.

Sam pulled you into a loving kiss. “I support you getting it out. I don’t think it would be a bad thing at all.” He grinned. “I love you, and would be happy to have kids with you.”

You smiled back, suddenly feeling like a weight had been lifted off your shoulders. “How about we stop at the grocery store on the way home and get the stuff to make pizza. That way the four of us can make it together?”

“I like that, a lot,” Sam said, glad to see your mood lift.

* * *

The kids were excited to see you in the front seat, clapping and yelling for you. “ _Mommy_!!”

Your face lit up. “Hey, kiddos! Who wants to make pizza?”

Both of them yelled, “ME!”

Pulling up at the store, Sam found a close parking spot, “Are you sure you want to come in with us?” He really didn’t want you to overdo it.

You smiled lovingly at him, “Yes, I have been lazy too long. I need to get up moving around and I can’t wait to be able to do yoga again.”

Sam chuckled, “I think we should do yoga together,” he murmured.

“I bet you do. Later, maybe we can practice downward facing dog?” you teased playfully.

Sam groaned, he licked his bottom lip, “Uh, why don’t you take the kids in, I need a minute here,” his gaze shot down to his hardened cock.

“Come on, guys. Let’s head on in.” You chuckled, shaking your head.

Liam and Ava were sweet and kept telling people to be careful because of your leg. Most thought it was just the cutest thing ever.

* * *

Sam took care of bath time that night while you cleaned the kitchen up from dinner. It felt good to be up moving again, you weren’t used to being so inactive. You called Mary, letting her know that you were finally in a walking cast, and you asked what you could do for Thanksgiving dinner.

She just told you to bring yourself, and you playfully argued. Finally, the two of you agreed on you making homemade cranberry sauce and rolls. The morning of Thanksgiving you were finishing the cranberry sauce and the dough was rising in a bowl on the stove. Once you got to Mary and John’s you would roll it out and let the kids help in getting them cut out.

Sam leaned against the door frame, watching you finish what you were doing. “I love watching you cook.” He smiled. “You look so at ease.”

You glanced at him and chuckled. “Funny, I could say the same thing about you.” You teased. “Well. About _other_ things.” You winked before going back to work.

“I’ve been thinking about the kids’ birthday party. How does pirates and princesses sound?” Sam said.

You grinned, “That sounds perfect! Maybe we can go shopping this weekend to get everything ready. Why don’t you go get the kids up, I’ll start breakfast, then we can head to your parents.”

Sam nodded and headed for the stairs. A few minutes later you heard little feet running for the stairs.

* * *

That weekend, you knew you were in for it. Finding birthday stuff for one kid and their friends was pretty difficult. Now the two of you had to combine two themes, two cakes, and you were thankful that they had a lot of the same friends at the moment.

You and Sam decided to split up at the party store to make everything easier, he took the pirate stuff and you got the princess aisle. Meeting back up at the registers, “Now, we can focus on cakes.”

Sam looked down at you, “ _Actually_ , I know someone who can make us a themed cake half pirates, half princesses.”

“Yes! That just made this a whole lot easier,” you chuckled. “I’d never imagined how difficult it would be to plan parties for twins.” You mused. “Wait. Are the twins from your side, or hers?” The thought of having twins was a bit overwhelming. Especially with one set already at home. 

Sam laughed, “Hers. Don’t worry we’re safe.” Sam finished putting all of the party stuff up on the belt, smiling at the cashier’s expression. “So, we’ve got party themed items, we can stop to order the cake on the way home, all that is left is their gifts. Also, Dad and Dean are going to meet me at your house tomorrow so that we can get the rest of your stuff moved in.”

“Good. I love the kids, but I think that would scare me. _Especially_ with Liam. Kid finds loopholes through everything! He’d be the little ring leader leading the mutiny!” You pointed out. The cashier raised her eyebrow. “Step-son.” You blurted without even thinking about it, or realizing it, just moving down to start getting some of the bags.

Sam grinned when he heard you call Liam that. He swiped his card, smiled at the cashier and started to help you load everything into one buggy. Sam wrapped one arm around your shoulders as the two of you walked out of the store.

* * *

The kids were excited about their party, as kids usually were. You even bought a tiara for yourself, and a ‘sword’, as each kid had the same. Ava squealed when she saw her princess dress, and Liam stared at her like she was insane. Cas, Dean, and Dorothy were the first guests to arrive. Next was John and Mary, then Adam. Once the family was there, the kids started to arrive and you took a deep breath. There were a lot of bodies in the house and in the backyard. You’d done kids birthday parties before- but nothing like this. Nothing for twins.

You were trying to be everywhere at once, you didn’t want any of the kids to feel left out, so you had probably played pirate and princess at least twenty different times. You and Sam had decided to do presents and end the party after cake. Mary helped you get all the plates and drinks ready while Ava and Liam finished their presents. Sam lit the candles on the cake and carried it out to the backyard, while everyone sang Happy Birthday. You excused yourself after the cake was served, you just wanted a few minutes to relax, you were so tired. You sat down on the overstuffed chair and within seconds you were asleep.

People were starting to collect their goodie bags and their kids when Sam noticed he hadn’t seen you in a bit. “Mom, can you do the door thing and thank everyone for coming. I can’t find Y/N.” He asked her.

“Of course.” She smiled softly.

Sam started moving through the house and finally found you and chuckled. You’d worn yourself out, and he wasn’t surprised. You tried to be everywhere at once, and while he was happy you were so hands on, you’d have to remember you weren’t Wonder Woman.

Picking you up, he chuckled when you curled into him while he carried you upstairs. Mary saw how he looked at you and smiled to herself. After he came back downstairs, he helped out in saying goodbye to everyone.

“Is she okay?” Mary asked. She worried about you, about whether you were overdoing it.

“She was like Superwoman at the party, I _think_ she just wore herself out,” Sam chuckled. “Thanks for all your help today, Mom.”

Mary shook her head, “No need to thank me, they’re my grandchildren and I love to see all of you so happy. Let’s go clean this kitchen up so we can get out of your hair.”

* * *

Before you both realized it, Christmas Eve was here and the kids were hyper not wanting to go to bed no matter how many times you told them Santa would skip them, if they didn’t get to sleep. It was Cas and Dorothy who were finally able to get them down for the night. You had had some concerns about the four of them being together, because they certainly caused enough trouble on each of their own.

You were so excited for your first Christmas with the kids, and hoped that the gifts you had for everyone were loved. Sam’s would be last, and you were most excited for that.

When you and Sam crawled into bed that night, it didn’t take you both long to drift off. It seemed like you barely slept when the kids were jumping on the bed squealing about Christmas presents.

“MOMMY! DADDY! GET UP! GET UP! Santy Claus was here!” came Ava’s delighted squeals.

Suddenly, there was someone else jumping up and down on the bed. You groaned, covering your head with the pillow, “ ** _CAS_**! Knock it off!”

“C’mon! It’s Christmas!!!! Get up! Get up!” he chuckled.

“I’m surprised mom didn’t get her tubes tied after you.” You grumbled.

He grinned. “I’m too cute to not want another one of me.”

Throwing the pillow at him, you sat up. “Please, never reproduce. The world doesn’t need another one of _you_.” You stretched and got out of bed. Ava and Liam grabbed your hands and pulled you towards the bedroom door. “Can I go pee before I’m shoved into Christmas mommy mode?” You teased.

Sam groaned, stretching he sat up. “Didn’t we just lay down like a few minutes ago?”

“Let’s go daddy,” Cas chuckled, winking saucily at him.

“Stop hitting on my boyfriend! This is one I will fight you over brother dear,” you grinned at your brother. “Let’s go everybody, go annoy Grandma, Cas.”

* * *

Once everyone had eaten, John, Mary, Adam, and Dean showed up. You’d put out snacks for everyone, knowing that sometimes you just wanted something to munch on while you unwrapped gifts. “You want to hand out presents this year, Y/N?” Sam grinned at you.

“Me?” you squeaked. “Are you sure?”

Sam cocked his head to the side, “Of course I am, babe. You are part of this family now.”

You smiled warmly at him, you nodded walking towards the tree. You sat down and started to hand out the gifts.

Ava was showered with princess toys, and dress up clothes. Her biggest gift was a Barbie dream house. Liam got army men, toy cars, superhero stuff, and some tracks for his cars. His biggest gift was a decent sized remote controlled monster truck. 

After presents were opened, the adults moved on to coffee, while Liam and Ava played joyfully with all of their new toys. You snorted as you overheard your brother and grandmother arguing quietly.

“Grandma, it’s not fair! You always get all the hot good looking guys. Now, it’s Christmas and I think as your favorite grandson, you should let me have Dean,” Cas said.

Biting your lip, you shook your head and looked at them. “Don’t you think that poor Dean should get a say in this?”

“Say in _what_?” He looked at you, confused.

“Oh, they’re fighting over who gets you as a Christmas toy.” You laughed.

Dean’s eyes darted back and forth from Dorothy to Cas, he shook his head, “Huh?”

Dorothy chuckled, “Tiger, my gorgeous grandson here is sweet on you. He says that I should give you up, so that he can have you.” Cas and Dorothy both winked at Dean, laughing when he blushed.

“Uh, I’m flattered, really, but here’s the thing. Dorothy, I think you are _too_ much woman for me, and Cas, well I’m pretty sure you’re _too_ much man for me.”

You cracked up, loving how this was happening. “Awe, from how you sounded when we met, Grandma would be right up your alley.” You smirked at him.

Dean chuckled, “You really _are_ a devil child, aren’t you?”

“Well, Dean, you may think that right now, but how would you know if you never try it? You know the saying right, ‘Once you go dick you never go back!’” Cas smiled serenely.

Sam spit his coffee out, “Wow! Okay, I’m just gonna…yeah, go _anywhere_ else right now.”

You nodded. “I’ll go, too. I’ve seen him flirt with enough men for a lifetime. Actually persuaded a few, too.” You got up, shaking your head. “ _Including_ some of my old boyfriends.”

Cas cackled, “In all seriousness, Dean, I would love to take you out for dinner one night.”

“I’m so confused as to what’s going on.” Dean muttered.

“I can help solve that confusion, you know.” Cas winked.

He swallowed and shook his head. “Not _that_ kind of confused!” He pointed out. “Are you sure we didn’t miss anything around here? Someone save me!” Dean called out, making everyone laugh.

“What I’m saying is, I like you and would like to take you out for dinner,” Cas said.

“Oh,” Dean’s cheeks filled with a rosy color. “I’ll let you know…When’s dinner?”

* * *

After everyone left and the two of you put the kids to bed, you were both sitting on the couch, your legs curled up under you with your head on Sam’s shoulder. “Did you have a nice day?” Sam murmured against your hair.

You nodded, “It was great, I don’t think I have _ever_ seen your brother so speechless.”

Sam chuckled, “Yeah, that doesn’t happen often. Well, if you aren’t too tired, I have one more present for you.”

You pulled your head back, eyebrows furrowed, “ _Another_ present? I think you got me plenty.”

Sam stood up, walked over to the tree and bent down to plug it back in. He came back over to you and turned the lamp down, and kneeled down on the floor in front of you. Your eyes went wide as you felt your heartbeat pick up. “I never thought that I’d meet anyone that makes me feel so free, but so grounded. Every moment I spend with you makes me love you more. Will you marry me?”

You gasped softly, “Yes! I love you so much! I actually have another gift for you too,” you bit your lip nervously, reaching for the package that you had hidden under the pillow. “It actually goes along perfectly with your gift.”

He stood up, confused. “What’s that?” He chuckled, taking the small bag from you. Sam pulled the tissue paper from it and reached in. “Okay?” He started, gripping the fabric. Finally, he opened it and looked at what it said, his eyes shooting to you. “Really?!”


End file.
